


A Cute Kitty

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But in a funny and cute way, Cat!Magnus, Fluff, I'm not kidding, Jealous Magnus, M/M, No hard feelings, fluffy fluff fluff, smitten!alec, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Ragnor plays a prank on Magnus and ends up turning him into a hybrid of a warlock and a cat; the spell makes Magnus grow a cat tail and ears. While Magnus doesn't like it, Alec is just completely smitten and can't handle Magnus' cuteness.





	A Cute Kitty

When Alec came back to Magnus' loft with Jace that day, something was very, very off. Magnus’ loft was in a complete mess and the fact that Alec couldn’t find his boyfriend anywhere scared the hell out of Alec, because all of the evidence showed that Magnus was attacked by someone or something. Fearing of the worst, Alec told Jace to go look through the rooms on the right side of them and Alec decided to take care of the rest of the loft, in a hope that he would find his boyfriend, feeling his heart fasten as he went through all of the rooms and the only one remaining was their bedroom. He quickly opened it and hoped that he would find Magnus in there, but much to his disappointment and fear, the room was empty and his eyes widened.

“Crap, what the hell happened in here?” asked Alec, because the bedroom was also a mess and he became even more worried. The person chased Magnus down to the bedroom? “Magnus, are you in here?” asked Alec and opened Magnus’ walk-in closet, hoping that he was maybe hiding in there. Nope and it also wouldn’t make sense. Why would a powerful warlock be hiding in a closet? He swallowed thickly and hoped that Jace had more luck with finding his boyfriend. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, something caught his attention.

A big, puffy tail wiggling around from under the bed and Alec’s eyes widened. What in the world was that? It looked like a cat’s tail, but it was much larger. Just what kind of an animal was hiding under the bed?! That was probably the explanation behind all of the mess but still didn’t explain where Magnus was. Alec took in a deep breath and decided to look what kind of animal was hiding under the bed, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

The animal wasn’t an animal. No, it was actually _Magnus_ and Alec’s jaw dropped. Somehow, Magnus grew a _tail_ , but weight lifted off of his chest. Thank Raziel, Magnus was safe and sound, just hiding under the bed. Alec got down on his knees and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Magnus’ entire body was shaking and the tail still made no sense. The other was hiding his head in between his arms, so Alec couldn’t see that Magnus didn’t grow only a tail, but had a pair of kitten ears as well.

“Hey, Magnus?” asked Alec and the warlock flinched. Okay, seriously, what the hell was with him?! “Magnus, it’s me… Alec, come on. Look at me,” tried Alec again and crawled closer to Magnus, gently touching his back and Magnus stiffened under his touch, but then quickly relaxed and slowly lifted his head up, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw that Magnus’ cat-eye were very much on display and now there were kitten ears on top of his head as well, which were bowed down as he was afraid and even though Alec had no idea what the hell happened, his heart had already filled with fluff and warmth when he saw his boyfriend. He was beyond adorable, my God. “Magnus, shh, everything’s okay,” said Alec and Magnus finally stopped shivering.

“Alexander,” breathed out Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod and a smile. When he turned into a cat before, it had freaked him out so much that he went straight under the bed and refused to come out. He didn’t even know _why_ , but there he was, completely terrified.

“Come on, let’s get from under this bed,” said Alec and Magnus slowly nodded and followed Alec, crawling out of his hiding place and only then Alec was able to see Magnus in his full glory. He wasn’t just imagining things, Magnus really had transformed into a hybrid between a warlock and a cat and he was beyond adorable. _Be still my beating heart,_ warned Alec his own heart as he was still pretty much confused by what the hell had happened to Magnus.

Magnus was looking around and his eyes widened when he saw his cat tail now wiggling around and he placed his hands on top of his head, touching his cat ears and he _hissed_. Magnus Bane _hissed_. His eyes widened, face flushed and he quickly placed a hand on top of his mouth. “I am part cat,” said Magnus and then took a hold of his tail and narrowed his eyes. Wow, what a weird sensation that was. He tried to keep his tail stay still, but he couldn’t get it to stop and in the end, he was just chasing his tail around, finding it oddly satisfying and Alec’s heart was just melting again. Wait, weren’t dogs the one who chased around their tails? Well, it didn’t matter, Magnus was adorable, he was going to be the death of Alec if he kept this up.

“So I’ve noticed,” said Alec, amused and scooted closer to Magnus. “What in the world happened to you?” he asked and Magnus grumbled, then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Ragnor,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Sent me a little… surprise,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “He thought it would be funny to turn me into a cat. Well, I guess he’s returning the favour back to me when I transformed him into a sheep a century ago,” said Magnus and grinned when he remembered that. “But the spell didn’t really work as I used a protective spell and now I’m _this_ … weird mix of a warlock and a cat,” said Magnus and moaned out in frustration. “The spell won’t last for long, but I’ll be stuck in this form for a while,” he then said and frowned, annoyed at his tail as it wouldn’t listen to him and his cat ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

“I think you’re adorable like this,” said Alec quickly and then flushed when he realised he had said that out loud.

Magnus gave him an unamused look and then shook his head. Usually he wouldn’t mind being called cute, but not when he was stuck as a part cat. “Alexander, cut it out. I am not cute like this I look ridiculous.”

“No you don’t,” said Alec in protest quickly and then grinned when Alec saw that Magnus started sulking. Oh, not only did Magnus look like a cat, but he had their characteristics as well now and that made Alec wonder. _If_ he was about to pat him, would Magnus get mad? Or would he _purr_? Oh how much would Alec want to hear Magnus _purr._ Magnus hunched his back when Alec lifted his hand up and then his eyes widened when he placed his hand on top of his fluffy hair.

“Alexander, what are you do… ooh,” started complaining Magnus when Alec scratched the place behind his kitten ear, his voice trailed off and an odd sensation filled his body. It was a pleasant sensation, oh God, if only Alec would keep on doing _that_ forever. Magnus closed his eyes and then his jaw dropped when he suddenly started _purring._ Yes, Alec made Magnus Bane purr and the hunter was sure he was going to melt into the puddle of goo right in that spot because Magnus was beyond adorable.

The way he had his eyes closed, a happy smile on his face and was happily purring as he kept petting his head, rubbing his head against Alec’s hand when he’d stop caressing his head and the Shadowhunter reminded himself that he needed to thank Ragnor for this, because Magnus was adorable as fuck. Magnus, on the other hand, was horrified with himself. However, Alec’s hand felt far too good for him to actually worry about that, so he just relaxed and enjoyed the attention. The moment was however interrupted when Magnus heard the footsteps again and his cat ears perked up, Alec narrowing his eyes.

“What is it?” asked Alec, who was so lost into the moment that he had completely forgotten that his _parabatai_ was still there in Magnus’ apartment and that he was probably coming their way.

“Someone’s inside,” said Magnus and let out a low growl. “They are coming closer,” he warned him and his tail puffed up, because he didn’t like the person who was inside of the loft. He didn’t know who it was, but he didn’t like how they _smelled._ Yes, he could smell them and while _his_ Alec smelled perfect, the other’s scent wasn’t up to his liking, wrinkling his nose when he could smell that same scent all over _his_ Alec and he felt a sting of jealousy spreading over him. No one should be touching his mate so easily. His eyes widened when he realised just how he was thinking and he rolled his eyes when he realised just how ridiculous he was being.

“Hey, relax, it’s just Jace,” said Alec when he remembered his _parabatai_ and Magnus growled again, Alec grinning. Oh, cats were quite territorial about their things and the fact that Magnus was expressing that side of him seemed adorable to Alec, who couldn’t stop smiling. Magnus didn’t really relax when Alec told him that piece of information and his tail puffed up when Jace stepped inside of the bedroom once he found them and his eyes went wide as he pointed to Magnus.

“What the hell happened to him?!” asked Jace and narrowed his eyes. “He’s a cat!”

“I know, isn’t he adorable?” asked Alec and placed a hand on top of Magnus’ head and started petting him. Magnus knew he should be annoyed, but couldn’t resist Alec petting his head like this and he smiled happily, Alec chuckling and Jace let out a disturbed groan when Magnus started to purr again.

“Yeah, but how did he…. You know, it doesn’t matter,” said Jace and shook his head. When Jace signed Alec to come closer, Alec got onto his legs and Magnus let out a groan of disappointment when Alec decided to be a traitor and go over to the blond Shadowhunter, his tail wiggling angrily around when he watched the two of them chatting. Jace was just telling Alec that he was about to head over to the Instititue as he still had some things to take over and all was well until Jace decided that it was okay to give _his_ Alec a hug in front of him.

“ _Hey!_ ” hissed Magnus and got quickly onto his legs and went over to the two of them, grabbed Jace’s wrist and pushed him away from Alec. “ _Don’t_ touch _my_ Alexander like this!” hissed Magnus, his kitten ears bowed down now and his tail was fluffed up again, eyes glowing with anger and Jace’s eyes widened, then he looked over to Alec, who was just silently laughing. To him the entire situation was hilarious. And adorable. Well, what could he do? Cats were jealous creatures and very territorial of the things that were theirs. He didn’t mind it, but Jace was just shocked since he had never experienced Magnus acting like _this._ So jealous!

“Hey, man, relax, it was just a simple hug and I-”

“You. Do. Not. Hug. My. Alexander,” said Magnus and then growled again, his tail even more fluffed up and Jace quickly backed away, placing his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes when he saw that Magnus was watching his every move and only really stopped when he was standing quite far away from Alec. Magnus then stomped over to _his_ Alec and wrapped his arms around him and hissed again when he saw Jace eyeing him. “ _Mine,_ understand?” he asked and Alec was silently laughing, but said nothing.

Magnus didn’t know what had come over him, he had never felt jealousy like this. When he saw the blond’s paws all over Alec it was like something inside of him snapped and he couldn’t just sit back and watch it anymore. He knew he wasn’t acting rationally, but he couldn’t help himself. Alec was _his._ Well, not really. Thinking like that made him feel… not good. Alec wasn’t an object, he was… Magnus’ train of thoughts was interrupted when both Jace and Alec started laughing and he narrowed his eyes.

Jace couldn’t not laugh, Magnus wrapping his arms around Alec like that and glaring at him was just so hilarious and adorable. He knew that whatever happened to Magnus (him being a cat now) was the reason why he was acting like this. So no hard feelings. “Yes, yes, I’m leaving now anyway,” said Jace when he stopped laughing and Magnus finally let his guard down. “Alec, call me later, okay?” said Jace and Alec nodded.

“Sure thing. See you,” said Alec and Jace said his goodbyes, laughing as he slowly turned around and walked out of the apartment. It was for the best that he went away, he wouldn’t be want to be stuck with Magnus in his cat form. He was just so… possessive and he didn’t want to cause any problems for his _parabatai._ But still, it was kind of cute if you thought about it. Magnus acting like that.

Finally, when they were alone, Magnus came back to his senses and he bowed his head down, his kitten ears now bowed down as well. Alec cocked his head to the side and he then chuckled. Magnus felt bad for what he did. Gosh, it was so easy to read him now and he went closer to him again, Magnus slowly looking up as his tail wrapped around his own legs and he had his hands placed together in front of him as he was twirling his fingers around. “I’m sorry,” said Magnus and looked up. “For acting the way I did. I didn’t know what came over me,” he then said and bit into his lower lip. “I never felt so _jealous_ before and I-”

“Well, cats _are_ jealous creatures,” said Alec and Magnus huffed under his breath. Thank God, Alexander wasn’t angry. “Hey, I’m not angry,” he then said and Magnus’ face brightened up, Alec’s heart making a skip again and he thanked the angels and gods for Ragnor’s spell. Magnus like this; his cat ears now perked up, tail still wrapped around his own leg and him staring at him with his cat-eyes like that. Ugh, just made Alec’s heart shudder.

“Come on, let’s go to the living room,” said Alec, took Magnus’ hand into his own and guided him out of there, into the living room and Magnus groaned when he saw the state of his living room. With one snap of his fingers, the loft was back to normal and Magnus grinned when he saw Alec sitting on the couch, quickly hopping next to him and Alec grinned.

“Well, it’s good you like me in this form, because I’ll be stuck like this for weeks,” grumbled Magnus and Alec happily chuckled.

“Lucky me,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. “Remind me to thank Ragnor, you’re adorable as fuck,” said Alec playfully and Magnus mustered a little smile, finally getting his tail under control and Alec smiled when Magnus curled up his tail into his lap, Alec gently caressing it and Magnus let out a surprised meow. Alec looked up and laughed. “You _meow_ too?” asked Alec and Magnus adverted his gaze in embarrassment.

“S-sorry,” he said and cleared his throat.

“I’m not,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, petting Magnus’ head again and Magnus went back to purring again. Gosh, it just felt so good to have his head petted by Alec’s warm palms and he was happily humming along, Alec biting into his lower lip and he brought his face closer to Magnus’, cupping his face and Magnus grinned when Alec kissed him. Magnus happily purred into their kiss and allowed Alec to explore his mouth with his tongue, happily moaning along and without even knowing, his tail wrapped around Alec’s leg and the Shadowhunter felt his heart giving up on him by this point. There was just so much cuteness he could handle. Magnus was dazed when Alec pulled back and he then looked down.

“Ugh, sorry, I need to get this thing under control,” said Magnus and unwrapped the tail from Alec’s leg and Alec chuckled.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s cute. You’re cute,” said Alec for a hundredth time now. He knew he was repeating himself, but he just couldn’t stop himself, Magnus was just so… ugh. The warlock chuckled and then placed his head on top of Alec’s thighs, laying down, his head in Alec’s lap and the hunter grinned when he saw Magnus gazing up at him.

“Pet me some more?” asked Magnus. “Feels good.”

“Y-yes, sure,” croaked Alec, who was a goner by then.

So, they spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch, Magnus enjoying Alec’s full attention. Yes, it was selfish to hog all of Alec’s attention, but he didn’t care. Alec was his.

Alec didn’t mind it either, the few weeks that Magnus was stuck like that were amazing. And hilarious. Especially when it came to Magnus taking showers… that was when Alec lost it, laughing like a madman when he’d watch Magnus watch the running water as if he had just faced a demon. Needless to say, Alec was living a fairytale life for those few weeks, enjoying the fun that Magnus being stuck in a half-cat like form brought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
